


Unlikely Circumstances Lead to Unlikely Friendships

by iZombi



Series: Vampyric Powerwolf Universe [1]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Blood, Dorado (means Golden) is myself, F/M, Gen, I inserted myself as a character, I play a human, In England, It is set in 1918, Jonathan E. Reid is a doctor, M/M, Multi, Please go check on Vampyr!, Rated M for mention of violence, Story is set in the same universe as Vampyr, This is my first Powerwolf crossover fic, and general gore, basically humans who went insane, cannon universe violence, decided to give myself a different name, during the Spanish flu, in this game there are vampires that look like werewolves, it’s a great game especially if you like vampires, kind of like zombies that only drink blood, please be gentle., so I shall refer to them as such, there are also creatures called Skald, there is also a militia in this story, they WILL NOT appear here, they are known as the Prydwens, they are lesser vampires, they call vampires Ekons in the game, they hunt vampires and werewolves, they’re called Nemrod, uh, who got turned into a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: What will happen to a small group of werewolves from Romania when they are forced to escape their country and flee to the UK admits the first world war, when suddenly a flu runs rampant in the streets of London, forcing them to seek shelter and form unlikely alliances and friendships?
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Dorado (Self-Insert.. i.e. Me!) / Jonathan E. Reid (Vampyr)
Series: Vampyric Powerwolf Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unlikely Circumstances Lead to Unlikely Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be horny on main for werewolves and vampires… 👀 👀 👀

The everlasting night sky echoed with the sounds of gunshots and explosions, as well as the dying.

Thudding footsteps echoed through the narrow streets of London, “THERE THEY ARE!” shouted a Prydwen guard.

“COME BACK HERE YOU FREAK!”

“GET THEM!”

“BURN THEM!”, the voices of men shouted at the small group of werewolves, who desperately ran through various alley ways and tried to avoid the whizzing bullets that flew past their ears and legs.

“Here! This way!” Shouted Roel, as he managed to scale a ten-foot wall, and climbed his way inside a large drain pipe located over the wall onto the ground beneath his paws.

The rest group followed suit, barely managing to close the opening of the drain in time, but not before one of the Prydwen guard’s bullet managed to thread the needle and hit Falk in his leg.

A pained yelp escaped the younger were’s maw, “ _rahat! L-au lovit pe Falk_!” Attila exclaimed, his ears pulled back in worry. “What?!” Exclaimed the twins, as they turned their heads over to where their alpha was hunched over Falk’s figure.

“They shot him in his left leg!” he called out, as he tried to put pressure on the wound.

“Damn it!” Roel cursed, “I should’ve moved quicker, I could’ve-” Charles cut the taller were with a hand on his shoulder, “It couldn’t be helped my friend…”

Matthew nodded “He has a point, Roel… there was nothing any of us could do, they spotted us when we least expected it, and now we must pay the price for it…” he turned his head to look over to where Attila is.

“Attila, how is he?” Matthew called out

Attila was speechless, as he tried to desperately apply pressure to the wound, he could see Falk, unconsciously revert back to his human form as he steadily lost consciousness. “He’s bleeding badly and he’s losing consciousness” he explained, “He’s also transforming back to his human form…” he finished, softly cursing himself under his breath.

Charles groaned, and grabbed at his furry head, claws digging into his skull “Ugh! What do we do now?!”

“We need to leave this drainpipe and go find help, that’s what” suggested Roel

“Leave?!” Matthew practically shouted, “Are you insane?! They’ll hunt us and put us down like feral dogs!” he growled out in both annoyance and anger.

“ ** _ENOUGH!_** ” growled the alpha of the pack, Attila, he was already fed up as it was with the circumstances that they were put into, but the last thing he needed right now was for his pack mates to start fighting like younglings.

“Roel is right, we need to get out of here, this is a drainage pipe and it’ll get flooded once it starts to rain, and on top of that we need to find help for Falk, otherwise he’ll die if we stay here!” He exclaimed with a deep huff and growl, hoping to get through to their thick skulls.

They all sat in silence, nodding at their alpha.

“Charles and Matthew, scout up ahead for any dangers, once it’s clear, we’ll follow…”

The twins nodded and crawled their way out of the dark and damp drainage system, eventually when the duo reached the end of the tunnel, removing the manhole cover they proceeded to get out of the hole and analyzed their surroundings.

To the very far right they could distinctly hear the sounds of those guards, the Prydwen they called themselves, perhaps they were patrolling that side of town? Who knows, but at least they knew where they were so they could further avoid interactions with them.

And to their far left, they could hear the soft continual and almost rhythmical thud of something falling onto something soft, perhaps there was construction over there? That is something to be investigated later.

For now, where they were located was in a small abandoned corner of the streets of London, it was a medium sized square area, with its own small park off to one of the sides, and to its sides two apartments that seemed long abandoned judging by the thick vines that covered the dilapidated buildings.

It was safe.

For now, at least.

“Ok, time to get the others…” Charles stated, “You call them over, I’ll inspect the apartments, see which of the two is in better shape…”

Matthew nodded and headed off to get the others, meanwhile Charles explored the interior of the buildings. The first of the two that he inspected was the one that was more towards the right side, the front door was locked and wouldn’t budge, so he climbed up to a window and spotted that the roof had caved in all the way to the bottom floor, rending this apartment useless.

Inspection of the left-hand apartment yielded a different result, the first floor was sealed shut and inaccessible, but the second and third levels where available, through two windows, which was perfect for the pack, this meant that threats from bellow wouldn’t be much of an issue, unless the intruder knew how to scale a brick building.

The three all came through the drainage system to greet Charles, just in time too, because it began to rain heavily. Charles directed everyone inside the dilapidated building’s two available windows.

Once everyone was inside, Attila and Roel tended to Falk’s injury. With Roel, mostly focusing on savaging for whatever supplies remained in the apartment and Attila doing the medical work of patching up their friend as best he could.

After a while, it was done, Falk’s leg was successfully bandaged and cleaned as best as it could be with what few supplies they could find.

The rain outside the apartment quickened, it was raining far too hard and the temperature was dropping, making it dangerous to go outside, unless one would want to catch a cold.

“I guess where stuck here for the night…” Charles sighed, as he curled into a ball.

Attila hummed in thought, he looked down at Falk’s sleeping form, his clothes had been torn to shreds due to a small skirmish the group had faced earlier with… something.

Attila admittedly didn’t have a name for what they had to fight against, they looked human, but they also looked vampiric in nature.

‘ _o armată de strigoi, mă întreb ...?’_ he quietly thought to himself, could it be possible?

Did the undead army really travel that far from their home of origin? In search of fertile land to corrupt and claim for themselves?

He shook his head, for now, the answer was uncertain.

And what worried him now, was getting everyone as comfortable as they could until they could do some more scouting tomorrow.

A wet nose poking his cheek jolted Attila from his thoughts, he turned over to face who it was, Matthew.

He looked ragged, worn, and tired “Should I light a fire?” he asks, pointing at a fireplace in the far corner of the room.

Attila looked around for spare wood that they could use, he found none and sighed “No, I’m afraid not… I don’t think we have anything to light it with, anyways…” he spoke gently as he pat his head.

Matthew hummed “Alright…” a yawn, he walked off and curled close to his brother, keeping each other warm.

Attila did the same, and slept near Roel and Falk.

The weres hoped that tomorrow would be gentler on them.

\- - -

Attila was the last to wake up, the sound of coughing and hard breathing stirring him from his dreamless slumber. He looked over to where the sound originated, and his heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight before him.

It was Falk, he was breathing hard and coughing, it seems that he managed to fall ill, as his injury had gotten infected and with the drop, in temperature, giving him a cold.

“We need to find a doctor, Attila” spoke Roel to his alpha, “He won’t be able to survive any more coming nights if this continues…” he pleaded.

Attila nodded, as he rubbed his face “Yes, we must….” He looked up “Matthew, how are you feeling?”

“Better than yesterday…” he admitted

“Perfect, go and find someone, anyone, hopefully a doctor that can assist us…”

Charles got up, “I’ll go with him” he declared

Attila shook his head “No, you need to stay Charles-“ he got cutoff,

“What if something happens to my brother?! I can’t-!” another cut off

“I won’t, I’ll be careful, I promise…” Matthew swore to his brother, “I’ll come back to you all with help, I won’t take long, I promise Charles, please…” he pled “Falk needs help”

Charles groaned in frustration, “alright…” he sighed

Attila got up and looked out the window cautiously, “You could patrol this small area, Charles...” he looked over to him “And make sure that no unsavory figures come this way…” he explained

Charles nodded “Good point, on it…” he said, as he climbed out the window and up to the roof of the building to get a bird’s eye view of the area.

“I’ll be back” Matthew said, bidding a temporary farewell to his friends as he too climbed out the window and jumped down to the streets.

Once down and out, Matthew decided that should he have to interact with the locals, it would best be done in his human form, and thus he carefully transformed back.

Once he looked normal, he quickly made his way out of the alley way and into the main streets, careful to avoid the Prydwen guard’s gazes.

\- - -

Matthew was sure that he had gotten himself lost, he couldn’t remember his way back, and hasn’t seen anything resembling a hospital in the last few streets that he had passed.

‘ _Damn it!...’_ he cursed softly to himself.

He kept walking until eventually he decided to stop and sit down, giving himself a moment to think of where he was and if he remembers seeing any landmarks along his journey.

He thought and though, wracking at his brain for something, anything.

Any bit of information that could stand out.

A soft crunching sound jolted him from his thoughts, and he sprung up from where he sat, eyeing the area around him carefully for threats, his human hands hidden underneath an old raggedy cloak where already forming his trademark werewolf claws, ready to defend himself if need be.

“Woah there…” called a gentle feminine voice, “I’m not going to hurt you…” they called out, as they stepped out from the shadows.

“Wh-Who are you?! Were you following me?!” He asked, his nerves getting the better of him.

A soft chuckle “uh, yeah… sadly yes, I was following you…” explained the young woman, she had soft golden hair as bright as the suns’ rays, she was petite compared to him, standing at merely five feet.

Clearly, she wasn’t a threat to him, but Matthew knew that looks can be deceiving and kept his guard up.

“What do you want?!” he barked back, hoping to intimidate her.

Her hands shot up, above her head, “Woah! Let me explain… please?” she asked.

“You’ve got ten minutes…” he warned.

“alright, I followed you because you looked lost, I don’t know _where_ you came from, all I do know is that you looked like you were searching for something and I wanted to know what _it_ was….” She explained, hands remaining raised.

Matthew bit his lip, “You’re not lying?” he asked, still unsure of whether or not to trust her, “I-…I mean, how am I supposed to take your word for it?” he asked.

She sighed and calmly stepped forward towards a spot where the moonlight shone the brightest, and there Matthew could see that she was wearing a nurse’s uniform, this he could deduce due to the red cross on white fabric on her right shoulder. The dress she wore was black with a white apron on it, that now was muddied and bloodied.

“W-wait, you’re a nurse!” He exclaimed, His worry quickly fading.

“Yes, I am… sir” she stated.

“I-…” Matthew hesitated for a moment before he forced himself to continue, “One of my friends’ he’s…” a pause “he’s injured, he needs help, please…”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t help you…” she confessed.

“I- why not?” he asked.

“I don’t have any medical supplies on me, the only thing I have at hand now, is a pistol, sir…” she stopped for a moment “-You see, there have been, these uh… _individuals_ that seem to be afflicted with some sort of _illness_ , and they’re incredibly hostile, to anyone really…” she explains, and Matthew can tell that there are things that she’s not explaining.

It seems that perhaps she knows something that he does not, but one thing’s for sure Matthew knows what ‘ _people_ ’ the nurse is referring to, those undead things that had attacked him and his pack earlier the day before.

“Then why where you out here? All alone?” he asks

She reveals a bag hidden behind her, opens it and drops it to the ground, out spills various blood bags. “I was sent to retrieve blood donations from a military camp out west of town…”

He nods, it makes sense, she’s a nurse and people do need blood transfusions.

“I-…. alright then… surely you must work at a hospital, correct?”

She nods.

“Take me with you, I need to find a doctor to help my friend, please…”

She squints for a moment, “And how do I know that you’re not lying?” she asks

Matthew opens the old tattered cloak he was wearing to reveal his torn shirt, a few scars and cuts visible underneath the fabric, “We were attacked, and I believe that it’s from the same _people_ that you were mentioning…” he explains, hoping she’ll understand.

She seems to think for a moment and consider what to do, “Alright, you know what, I’ll help you and your friend, get you a doctor who can help… and I’ll also give you a change of clothes…” she finally says.

Matthew nods, a smile forming on his lips “Th-Thank you ma’am-!” he stops, realizing something, he’ll have to repay her

“I-“ she laughs, “Oh, don’t worry about it… with the war raging on and people in desperate need of assistance, I can assist you, free of charge mind you…” she adds, with a smile of her own.

Matthew feels a warmth radiating off of her, something that he hasn’t seen in the past few days, it calms him.

She tentatively approaches him, still weary that he could overtake her.

“Keep your gun on you” he says, “I won’t hurt you, and besides you can think of it as your means of an escape…” he says, taking note of the weariness.

She nods, “Alright, follow me…” she says and they proceed to carefully traverse the streets of London, making sure to avoid any hostiles, until suddenly there in front of them, stood a gate and beyond it a massive building.

The sign on the gate read “PEMBROKE HOSPITAL”, “Were here, stick close and don’t talk” she says as she holds his side, in a way indicative of aiding someone who is hurt, Matthew takes the hint and acts the part.

Once they successfully passed patients, other nurses and doctors alike, she lead him upstairs to a door, she knocked “Dr. Reid? May I step in?” she asked.

“You may” called out a gruff masculine British voice, and thus she stepped inside with Mathew in tow, Dr. Reid turned around from the table that he was facing, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the nurse and man in his room, “Nurse? What’s the meaning of this, you know that patients can’t-“ she cut him off.

“He’s not a patient, Reid...” she simply stated

He hummed, “Right, then what _is_ he?” he asked

“In need of your assistance, I’d wager”

“ _Assistance?_ ” he looked over to Matthew, “I-... I’m sorry I’m doctor Jonathan Edward Reid, Dr. Reid, Nurse Dorado, tells me you need _my_ help?” he says, hand outstretched for a handshake.

It takes a moment for Matthew to process that the doctor wants to shake his hand and that he formally introduced both himself and the nurse who helped him get here.

He shook his hand, and noted how firm and cold the doctor’s hands felt, “I-… y-yes! Ah, A friend of mine, he’s hurt, you see we were attacked by these _people_ who looked…. _sick_ …” He said.

Jonathan Reid took a step back and contemplated helping the young man in front of him, he glanced over to the nurse, “He’s telling the truth Jonathan, I was attacked by them as well…”

Jonathan sighed, “Well, I suppose that it wouldn’t help to hurt…” he spoke, as he briskly turned around and grabbed a rather large bag, Matthew could see briefly before it was closed that it was filled with medical supplies.

“You mean… You mean you’ll do it? H-Help me I mean!” He asked, still really unsure if the doctor was true to his word.

He approached Matthew “Of course, I am, I am a doctor after all” he gave a small chuckle, “Ah, now if you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

Matthew sighed, thankful that someone was going to provide aid to his friend in need, “Matthew, Matthew Greywolf”.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, “What a peculiar last name… tell me, where do you come from?” he asked, with genuine curiosity, “Ah, I’m from Romania…” he answered back. Jonathan nodded, “It sounds very valiant, like that of a warrior…” he added, half absentmindedly.

Matthew raised his eyebrows in surprise, he could tell that the doctor was a very curious person and incredibly inquisitive.

‘ _What an odd man’_ Matthew thought to himself, but quickly dismissed the thought.

“Doctor?” Nurse Dorado asked, “Shall we get going?”

Jonathan nodded, “Ah, yes, my apologies, I tend to get sidetracked…” He turned to the nurse once he saw that she was packing some clothes away, various shirts, pants, etc. “What’re you doing with those, dear?” he asks

“His clothes are tattered…” she spoke, gesturing to Matthew, “and I was hoping to give him and his friend whatever clothes the hospital could spare…” she explained.

Matthew smiled a bit, it was nice to see genuinely kind people willing to help those in desperate need.

Once everything was gathered and prepared, Jonathan asked Matthew one last thing, “Ah, right… so where are we headed?”

Matthew mentally slapped himself, that’s right, he forgot where he came from. “I…Uh…” he stopped to think “…I don’t really know where, but it’s a small corner where there are two apartment buildings, both abandoned and one has a small park or garden next to it…” he explains, hoping they know of where he’s talking of.

Nurse Dorado hums in thought, “That sounds….” She stops, “Like it’s… by the western docks, by the far corner, near the asylum…” Jonathan raises an eyebrow, “Near the Prydwen patrols?” he asks

“Yes, I’m afraid so…”

Jonathan sighs “It’ll be tricky, with the Prydwen guards patrolling near that area, but I can possibly get us there by boat…” he adds, confident in his analysis.

“Alright, let’s do this then” Matthew exclaims.

And so, the trio set off.

\- - -

It was just as Jonathan said, it was tricky enough to get past the guards, they had to take various roundabout ways, short cuts, and even longer paths. However, eventually they reached the eastern docks and boarded a small boat, with the doctor helping with the rowing of the boat, they eventually made it to their destination.

Immediately, Matthew recognized the area once they got closer and he thanked God above for guiding him to such kind strangers.

As they approached the buildings, Charles, whom was on the roof, quietly snuck down and informed the others of Matthew coming back with what looked like a doctor and nurse in tow, he and the others transformed back into their human selves.

“Here it is!” Charles could hear Matthew outside.

“Alright…” said the doctor as he approached the front door, “Oh, I think it’s locked…” Matthew commented.

“Really? Let me see if I can get it open…” the nurse spoke up, approaching the door. As she tried the door knob, she found that yes, it was locked, but luckily, with her hair pin and a medical needle in one of her pockets, she was able to get the lock to open.

“I did not know you adept in opening locks, nurse” teased the doctor

She chuckled, “Oh, just something I learned to do in my free time…” she replied back, turning to Matthew she asked, “What floor is your friend in?”

“Second floor, come, I’ll guide you…” Matthew said as he entered the building first, with the two following closely behind.

The rest listened quietly above as the three quickly approached, Attila was thankful that Matthew was able to make it back safely and with assistance in tow. Charles and Roel were just thankful to see that Matthew was unharmed.

“Here” spoke Matthew as he let the two in to the second floor, “The one on the floor, his name is Falk, he’s injured”

Jonathan was the first to approach Falk, “Where?”

Attila spoke up, “Left leg”

Jonathan undid the binding, and just as he did the intense smell of blood filled his nostrils and for a moment, clouded his vision.

He shook his head and fought the intense carnal feeling, that it was building from within him and continued his work.

Charles took notice of the reaction but said nothing, and both filled with suspicion and curiosity watched the doctor closely.

As he examined the injured appendage, it was warm to the touch and red, it meant that an infection was taking place, not allowing the injury to properly heal.

He opened his medical bag and pulled out a scalpel, before making the first incision he looked at those in the room, “Feel free to leave if it nauseates you…” he says.

“We couldn’t, he’s our friend, we want to make sure he’s well…” Roel spoke up

“Very well” and the first incision was made, from the now open wound, out flowed a bright yellow liquid, pus. It smelled rancid, and made a few in the room gag, but nevertheless they all powered on.

The nurse quickly wiped away the pus with a clean rag, Jonathan pulled out an antiseptic, “This might sting, someone please help me keep his leg steady” he said, Roel opted to hold Falk’s leg, while Attila held Falk’s hand for the inevitable reaction.

As the antiseptic was poured, Falk jolted and let out a scream of pain, it burned but with good reason. It had an immediate reaction to the affected area, fizzling, meaning it was fighting off any remaining bacteria near the wound and cleaning it at the same time.

“Shhh… you’ve got this, stay strong Falk…” Attila tried to soothe him

Jonathan reached over absentmindedly at the rag that was used to patch Falk and when he noticed the blood on it, decided not to.

Charles took notice of that too.

“The, uh… the bandages nurse” Jonathan spoke, fighting the smell of blood on the rag that invaded his senses, “An-and would you _please_ do something about that rag?” he asked.

She was quick with her hands, in one swift motion she handed Jonathan clean bandages and with another she was already up, with the dirty rag in hand and disposing of it, by burning it in the chimney within the room.

As the smell of dried blood finally left, Jonathan was once able to focus and complete his work. He grabbed two pieces of dry broken-off wood that must’ve come off from one of the pieces of furniture in the room and used them as splints as he began to wrap the wounded leg.

Once done, Jonathan cleaned up all his supplies and got up from where he sat, “Are any of you, also injured? I can provide whatever aid, I can…”

Roel, Charles and Attila shook their heads, they had no injuries that were urgent to require medical intervention.

“I’ve only but a few cuts and scratches, so nothing too important” Matthew explained as he examined the ones he could find on his arms and hands.

“Ah, well, if that’s all then, I suppose we’ll be on our w-“ Jonathan stopped talking, and froze, his eyes wide.

“Jonathan-?” the nurse spoke just as she looked behind the doctor and caught a glimpse of Charles slicing his palm open with a piece of broken glass.

Jonathan cursed softly and with his only available hand, covered his nose and mouth, trying to shield himself from the smell of the blood.

“ _Just_ what I _expected_ ” Charles said, “You’re a vampire, _aren’t_ you?” he accused the doctor, rage steadily building within him.

Jonathan took a step back, still covering his nose, “W-We must leave now…” he spoke, trying to find a way out, but found that all exits where blocked off, the windows by Charles, and the only staircase by a confused Matthew.

Matthew rose an eyebrow at his brother’s accusations, “Him? A vampire? Don’t be ridiculous Charles!”

Oh no, this was a dangerous game that they were all playing.

“ _Don’t be ridiculous_?” he mocked, “Have you seen the way he reacts to blood?”

“Maybe he has a hard time looking at it!” a retort

“a _hard time_? Matthew listen to yourself! He’s a _doctor_ for god’s sake!” he yelled, “and besides, what doctor who sees or smells blood, gets a look of _hunger_? Hmmm?” he exclaimed.

Charles closed his injured palm, forcing blood to pool out of the wound and he did a sort of throwing motion at the doctor, effectively striking him on his face and hand with his blood.

Jonathan’s icy blue eyes steadily turned red at the edges from the primal beast within him, who hungered for the crimson liquid. He removed his hands and absentmindedly licked the blood off if it, fangs already showing.

“SEE?!” Charles shouted, he grabbed the shard of broken glass with his other hand and approached the doctor, before he could strike him the nurse intervened, stepping between the two.

“And _you_!” Charles seethed, “Helping a _vampire_? What, are you one of _them_ too?!” he growled, his own sharp teeth now beginning to reveal themselves, as his eyes turned a deep yellow, his wolfish eyes staring into her.

“No, I’m not…” she spoke, gritting her teeth, baring her own teeth at him, as she stood her ground, “I’m just a human, and he was one too” she spoke, referring to the doctor.

“I _don’t_ believe you…” another growl coming out.

“Doctor Jonathan Edward Reid, is my friend, and he was turned into an Ekon, or vampire as you prefer to call it, and he is trying to find his maker, and kill him, to rid him of this transformation” She explained.

Charles’ face was transformed into its usual wolfish form, he was snarling at her, still unwilling to trust her word, he looked over at the vampire who hadn’t made an attempt to hurt anyone nor escape.

“She’s telling the truth…” Jonathan simply said, his face contorted into a mix of disgust and hunger as he tried to fight the feeling that urged him to sink his fangs into Charles neck.

She pushed a wrapping of bandages to Charles, “Wrap your wound, ‘lest you want to play games you can’t win, boy” the sternness in her voice catching Charles off guard.

He looked down at the bandages for a moment and reconsidered the act of peace she offered him, perhaps she was right, after all, if the doctor had wanted to attack them, he couldn’t have done it at any point.

Hell, he could’ve killed Matthew and none of them would’ve ever known.

And that’s when it hit him, the realization that perhaps she wasn’t lying and that perhaps the doctor wasn’t here to hurt them.

Charles calmed down, and took the bandages offered to him and took to getting the wound he created covered by the wrapping.

Once sufficiently covered, and where Jonathan could finally focus and calm himself down, he shakily reached inside his medical bag and pulled out a few supplies and handed them to Matthew, “Here, take these, for your injured friend and for his hand” Jonathan spoke, clearly referring to Falk and Charles.

“but…why?” Matthew couldn’t help but ask, “Don’t you need them?”

Jonathan shook his head, “it’s alright, I can always get more supplies, besides… I’m afraid that they’ll need it more…” he explained.

The nurse nodded, “He’s right…” she clasped her hands together, “I’m afraid we should get going, we’ve done all we could for your friend, he’ll pull through, just check on the bandages every day, and change it once every two days or when it gets wet, here’s some painkillers as well” she explained, as she handed him a small vile that contained tiny red pills.

Matthew nodded and moved out of their way, allowing the two to head down stairs and leave.

After a brief moment of silence Attila spoke up, “Charles, even I could tell what he was, and it was clear to me that he meant to harm from the start…”

“He’s righ…. He’s a doctor and its clear to see that he still holds on strongly to his morals, even as a newly turned, undead….” Roel added

Charles didn’t speak, instead he gripped the left-over bandages given to him and pushed past his brother, walking up the stairs to the third floor.

Matthew could tell that his brother felt bad for what he had done, embarrassed even, for a moment a question came to his head, and he had to know the answer to it.

He dropped the medical supplies and rushed down the stairs, chasing after the nurse and doctor, by following the scent the nurse left behind.

When he finally caught up to them, he asked them to stop and wait a moment, they did and waited as he caught his breath, “I-… I’m sorry for what my brother did, he’s very… he’s very over protective of me… of all of us, really…” he began, and stood straighter, “But… but I have to know, will we be seeing each other again?”

Jonathan looked over to his nurse and then back at Matthew, “Apology accepted, just please, tell your brother that he shouldn’t behave like that, as other Ekons- Vampires” he corrected himself, “are far unkinder than I, and would’ve killed him…” he gently warns.

“Take this as a simple, ‘yes’“ answered the nurse, with a small smile on her lips, “Ah, and before I forget, here take this…” she handed him the bag that she had forgotten to give him, it contained cleaner and better clothes for all of them to wear.

“You and your friends will need them”

Matthew nodded, “Thank you, really”

“It was nothing, now… I believe we must be on our way” Jonathan spoke, as he bid Matthew a final farewell and left.

\- - -

As Matthew finally made it back to their hide out one last time, he sat down with Attila and Roel, Charles still upstairs wanting to be left alone.

“What a strange pair those two…” commented Roel, as he sank into a chair, deep in thought.

“Yes, but… they seem like the type of people I’d want to have by my side” declared Matthew, as he turned to face Attila for his input.

“Agreed” was all that he said.


End file.
